


The Translucent Vase (read the tags for the love of all that is holy)

by orphan_account



Category: Ratboy's Kingdom (Web Series)
Genre: So my friend and i were messing on the computers, and we made this masterpiece, and we were messing with a short story generator, lowkey there is one paragraph where theyre in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A story of friendship, hate, change, romance(?), betrayal, and acceptance.Kind of.Not really.
Relationships: Ratboy Genius & Little King John (Ratboy's Kingdom)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	The Translucent Vase (read the tags for the love of all that is holy)

**Author's Note:**

> this is veeeeery short.

The Translucent Vase

Ratboy Genius had always loved Blocky Minecraft with its tough, tasty trees. It was a place where he felt cross.

He was a Narcissistic, Envious, Beer drinker with Yellow Hands and Fleshy ears. His friends saw him as a motionless, mutated muppet. Once, he had even saved an enthusiastic baby flamingo that was stuck in a drain. That's the sort of man he was.

Ratboy walked over to the window and reflected on his hilly surroundings. The rain hammered like Eating frog.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of John . John was a Cheerful a grape without the skin with Soft Hands and Stretchy ears.

Ratboy gulped. He was not prepared for John.

As Ratboy stepped outside and John came closer, he could see the cuddly glint in his eye.

John glared with all the wrath of 2901 Hotheaded rabblesnatching rat. He said, in hushed tones, "I hate you and I want Advice on how to be happy."

Ratboy looked back, even more calm and still fingering the Translucent Vase. "John, I am proud of you," he replied.

They looked at each other with happy feelings, like two misty, mighty monkey Stealing at a very Intelligent Party, which had classical music playing in the background and two Gracious uncles Talking to the beat.

Ratboy regarded John's Soft Hands and Stretchy ears. "I feel the same way!" revealed Ratboy with a delighted grin.

John looked puzzled, his emotions blushing like a fierce, fragile Flower.

Then John came inside for a nice drink of Beer.

THE END


End file.
